1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a vehicle seat apparatus, and more specifically to a vehicle seat apparatus that is able to control an operation of a vehicle seat based on the information that is obtained by, for example, a navigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle seat apparatus of this type is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-7834 (JP-A-2006-7834). JP-A-2006-7834 describes an example of a vehicle seat control apparatus. According to JP-A-2006-7834, it is possible to control the tilt angle of a vehicle seat based on the information obtained with the use of a navigation system.
According to JP-A-2006-7834, it is possible to control the tilt angle of the vehicle seat based on the condition of a road on which a host vehicle is traveling. However, controlling the orientation of the vehicle seat based on the condition of the road on which the host vehicle is traveling is not taken into account at all. Accordingly, if the orientation of the vehicle seat is controlled based on the condition on which the host vehicle is traveling, comfort in a passenger compartment may be further improved.